star_wars_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Torno Cotte
Torno Cotte was a Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Master during Mulier's Sith War. Biography Early life Torno Cotte was born in 278 ABY to Lucious Cotte and Sierra Tano. Mulier's Sith War In 298 ABY, Torno was living relatively peacefully during the outbreak of Mulier's Sith War when Grand Master Yano arrived on Marotan and recruited Torno to join the war against the Fifth Sith Empire. First Phase Along with Odell Dearg and Mazu Foru, Torno snuck onto Darth Rexus's Imperial-destroyer and gained information on their next location. The strike team gave this information to the Galactic Republic. The Republic sent a fleet to Yavin to battle back the Sith fleet. Torno leading one of several squadrons of Republic starfighters, began attacking one of the Imperial Destroyers. On the other side, Darth Rexus was leading the Imperial TIE fighters and killing numerous amounts of Republic starfighters. Toro started to lead the Y-wing bombers and destroying the bridges of the destroyers. Facing Rexus, Torno shot his TIE fighter and damages it enough to where Rexus must land on the last remaining destroyer and flee. Their next mission was to free slaves from the Sith's Virgilla 7 base. The strike team disguised themselves as stormtroopers, killed the security of the base, freed the slaves, and escaped. In 299 ABY, the Republic sent them to rescue the senator of the Naboo quadrant who had been captured by the Sith. When they arrived on the destroyer, they learned that the senator had been killed. The strike team made their escape while dodging the crew of the destroyer. In 300 ABY, the empress of the Second Fel Empire asked the help of the Republic to rescue her daughter who had been held as leverage since 293 ABY. The strike team boarding the ship and rescued the princess. They were then found by stormtroopers and led a destructive path to escape the destroyer. Second Phase In 301 ABY, while at a Republic base on Hoth, the strike team was attacked by large Sith fleet led by Darth Rexus. While the majority of the Republic forces were killed, the strike team and a partial remnant of the Republic forces managed to escape the defeat. The strike team fled to Bespin, where the senator of the Mandalore quadrant revealed their position to Rexus. The Sith arrived on Bespin and captured Odell Dearg. Torno then dueled Rexus. During the duel, Rexus revealed himself to be the long thought dead Lucious Cotte. Torno escaped by leaping off the platform onto the awaiting strike team ship. In 302 ABY, the strike team were sent to capture the traitorous senator of the Malastare quadrant. The strike team eventually did capture the senator even though the mission was a trap. The strike team were then sent to defend the planet of Setor. After 50 days and heavy casualties on both sides, the Republic were forced to retreat and flee the planet. They were then sent to meet the senator of the Kashyyyk quadrant who had information on the whereabouts of Odell Dearg. When they reached Kashyyyk, they were attacked by stormtroopers. To their horror they found out that the senator had been killed. They eventually escaped from the planet. In 303 ABY, the strike eventually tracked down Odell and rescued him from the Besadii criminal empire. Final Year In 304 ABY, the strike team along with a large Republic fleet and attacked Rexus' fleet at Endor. Odell and Mazu led the assault on the ground while the Republic fought an intense battle above the planet. Torno gave himself up and was led to Rexus' destroyer where Darth Mulier was overseeing the battle. Rexus and Torno proceeded to duel. After a while, Torno convinced Rexus of his former self. Muller enraged at the betrayal of her apprentice leaped to attack the pair. In a quick motion, Lucius stabbed Mulier through the stomach. The pair then fled the destroyer and reached the Republic fleet. Category:Jedi Masters Category:Humans Category:Togrutas Category:Hybrids Category:Marotanians